


Невеста морского бога

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новую партию южан привезли за четыре недели перед празднованием, на торговых суднах. Большая часть города сгрудилась вокруг осмотреть товары, но Юнхо приехал на причал с другой целью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невеста морского бога

Новую партию южан привезли за четыре недели перед празднованием, на торговых суднах. Большая часть города сгрудилась вокруг осмотреть товары, но Юнхо приехал на причал с другой целью.

Он спешился, похлопав коня по лощеному боку, и огляделся. У трапа одного из кораблей стоял его капитан и нетерпеливо озирался. Когда Юнхо подошел к нему, он только кивнул в знак уважения и даже не поклонился, только поманил идти следом.

Палуба была грязная и скользкая, будто бы мыли ее раз в полгода, да и то, растирали птичье дерьмо по доскам. Юнхо поплотнее запахнул мантию и приподнял тяжелую ткань.

Каюту, где находились южане, легко было вычислить по тяжелому запаху и повизгиванию. Юнхо попытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, но это был его первый раз, и сдерживаться было нелегко.

Капитан открыл каюту и почтительно отступил, пропуская Юнхо вперед.

Южане лежали и сидели в маленькой комнатке, занимая почти каждую ладонь места. Из книжек и прочих виденных за свою жизнь празднований Юнхо помнил, что всего на юге пятнадцать племен. Он опознал троих или четверых представителей.

Никто из них не пытался прыгнуть на него, или посмотреть ему в глаза, или даже просто двинуться, хотя цепей на них он не заметил. Все они опустили головы, прижав звериные уши к голове, и принюхивались, то ли друг к другу, то ли к нему, а может, к незнакомым запахам Соля.

Все, кроме одного. На него Юнхо и обратил внимание, когда услышал из дальнего угла приглушенное рычание, хриплое, как может звучать голос, сорванный от постоянного напряжения. Южанин сидел спиной к стене, привалившись к ней. Как и у всех остальных, его голову венчали волчьи уши, темные, как волосы и раскосые глаза. Хвост у него был переломлен на конце, а один клык сточен до мягкого, почти человеческого полукруга. В целом он выглядел, будто из племени его забрали силой.

Юнхо кивнул на него капитану, поинтересовался, стараясь выдержать тон отстраненным:

\- Откуда?

Капитан не знал. Он отвечал только за доставку, выбирало каждое племя самостоятельно, и Юнхо припоминал, что кое-где среди южан это даже считалось своего рода честью.   
Юнхо поймал себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляд от южанина, и решил считать это добрым знаком. Кивнув капитану, он вышел на причал, где толпа горожан все еще торговалась за дешевую утварь с юга.

***

Невеста морскому богу выбиралась так: сначала наступала засуха.

Засуха длилась ровно до тех пор, пока не привозили южан. Юнхо был подростком, когда в один год корабли налетели на скалы около залива, и празднования не было. Весь год стояла засуха, посевы погибли, а животных скосил мор. Юга засуха не касалась, но с Солем у них сложилась система бартера: Соль поставлял племенам землю, ткани, дерево и сахар, а те в ответ каждый год выбирали того, кто уедет и, возможно, не вернется.

Что случалось с теми, кто не был выбран, Юнхо не знал. Возможно, корабли увозили их обратно, а может, они становились рабами или убегали в леса. Отец его говорил, что южанина можно научить говорить на языке Соля, но делают они это со страшным акцентом, да и слишком своевольны для постоянного ремесла. Но морской бог давно перестал принимать в невесты кого-то еще.

Сразу после прибытия судна храмовник выбирал невесту из привезенных южан, а через четыре недели венчал ее с морским богом на дальнем острове. Про венчание Юнхо ничего не знал, и даже выбирал, положившись на смутные внутренние позывы, как велел его отец.

Через неделю после выбора нужно было забить полсотни птиц и выкинуть в море, еще через неделю - очиститься, еще через неделю - очистить невесту, а в последний день, когда луна исчезала, и происходило венчание.

***

\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Юнхо. Храмовники не должны были проявлять интереса к мирскому, но сдержать любопытство у него не получалось. Южанин покосился на него из ложа, потом произнес что-то, курлыкнув на своем наречии. Юнхо моргнул.

\- Будешь Джеджуном, - решил он. - Я бы написал, но ты все равно не умеешь читать.

Южанин-Джеджун только дернул плечом на свое новое имя, не обращая больше на Юнхо никакого внимания. После прибытия его одели в полупрозрачную тунику и грубые шорты. Юнхо с удивлением заметил, что вдоль позвоночника у Джеджуна растет темная, глянцевая шерсть, спускаясь к крестцу, который плавно переходил в хвост.

Юнхо хотелось потрогать ее и проверить, такая же она шелковистая, как грива его коня.

***

Через неделю Джеджун освоился настолько, что смело подходил к Юнхо и обнюхивал пр каждой встрече. Он всегда показывал клыки в знак приветствия, и Юнхо обнажал свои, едва заостренные, в ответ.

Вечером после жертвования птиц Юнхо пришел к Джеджуну, но не сел возле ложа, как обычно, а опустился на колени в дальнем углу. Он видел, как Джеджун приподнялся на локтях и, подумав немного, направился к нему, курлыкнув что-то свое.

Юнхо смотрел на свои руки, - пальцы и запястья в густой темной крови. Джеджун подошел и сел рядом, потянув воздух носом. Зарычал, глухим рокотом из глубины груди, и лизнул место между пальцами Юнхо, тут же принявшись отплевываться.

Юнхо рассмеялся и слизнул кровь с большого пальца. Она была горькая и одновременно соленая, с тяжелым привкусом, надолго оставшимся на языке.

***

Очищение состояло из двух этапов: омовения в источнике с вечногорячей водой и поста. Еще нельзя было прикасаться к кому-либо, кроме невесты. Животные тоже чистыми не считались, поэтому Юнхо несколько дней скучал в одиночестве храма. Когда Юнхо, наконец, пришел к Джеджуну, чистый, как младенец (и даже чище - Юнхо повидал младенцев, они были окровавленными и склизкими), тот обрадованно закурлыкал.

Сидя возле него, Юнхо облокотился о ложе и вздохнул.

\- Ты знаешь, что бывает с невестами морского бога? - сказал он. - Они отправляются к нему, а взамен нам приходит дождь. Мы меняемся с ним, как с вами.

Джеджун пожал плечами и курлыкнул, потянувшись к обручу, которым Юнхо стягивал отросшие за последние месяцы волосы назад. Снял, покрутив в руках, и натянул на свою голову, едва не прищемив себе ухо. Юнхо улыбнулся и дернул Джеджуна за прядь волос, привлекая его внимание. В ответ Джеджун закатил глаза, но обруч отдал, плюхнулся рядом с Юнхо и положил голову ему на колени, закрывая глаза.

Юнхо какое-то время сидел неподвижно, а потом осторожно поднял руку и тронул шерсть на ухе Джеджуна.

***

В комнате, где держали Джеджуна, а после омовения и Юнхо, было душно. Ночи Джеджун проводил, глядя из окна на небо, а потом спал, свернувшись, насколько мог, прямо там. Ему явно было скучно - он разговаривал сам с собой, царапал что-то на стенах.

\- Потренируемся? - сказал Юнхо в одну из таких ночей. Ему и самому хотелось размяться. Джеджун непонимающе смотрел на него, и Юнхо решил показать делом: толкнул его легонько и улыбнулся, чтобы показать, что не всерьез.

Джеджун кивнул и без всякого предупреждения напрыгнул на Юнхо, рыча. От неожиданности Юнхо попытался откинуть его, но только перевернул на спину. Джеджун тут же вскочил и напал снова, кулаками метясь ему в грудь. Юнхо катал его туда-сюда, стараясь не причинить физического вреда - слишком мало времени оставалось до празднования, но Джеджун несколько раз успел поцарапать его. Юнхо в очередной раз опрокинул Джеджуна на спину, когда заметил, что возбужден. Он замер. Джеджун, сначала недоуменно нахмурившись, попробовал было вырваться и, кажется, понял тоже. Он рассмеялся своим лающим смехом и потерся пахом о бедро Юнхо. Разгоряченный дракой, Юнхо тяжело дышал, смотря вниз, на красивое лицо Джеджуна, и отчетливо понимал, что успокоить себя не сможет.

Джеджун попытался вывернуться из-под Юнхо, но тот спохватился, прижимая его обратно к полу. Опустил руку, пытаясь нашарить застежки у туники, но Джеджун тут же перевернулся, и наклонился над ним, кусая в шею. Сточенный клык царапал по коже, а целый, кажется, стремился проделать в ней дыру - но когда Юнхо застонал, Джеджун отпустил его и лизнул раз, другой, там, где только что кусал.

Юнхо потянул Джеджуна вниз, впечатывая его бедра в свои, толкаясь в него пахом снова и снова, пока Джеджун не дернулся, зашипев. Тогда Юнхо остановился и обхватил его за голову, мазнув по уху, притягивая вниз для неудобного поцелуя. Джеджун зубами потянул его за губу. В ответ Юнхо нашел его сосок под туникой и скрутил, не слишком сильно, но ощутимо, потом закрыл его ладонью, нежно водя ей по груди Джеджуна. Тот курлыкнул что-то довольное, судя по тону - и опустил вдруг голову, зарывшись лицом в волосы Юнхо.

В следующий момент Юнхо вздрогнул - Джеджун протиснул ладонь между ними и нашел его член, провел основанием ладони от основания наверх. Было неприятно, и, видимо, им обоим - Джеджун позволил себе оторваться от своего занятия и огляделся.

Тяжело дыша, Юнхо указал на борт у бани, там всегда стояли масла - после очищения ими нужно было натираться каждую ночь. Когда Джеджун пришел, Юнхо уже сидел, едва заметно подрагивая. Он попытался развернуть Джеджуна лицом от себя, сперва безуспешно - потом, когда сам зарычал, Джеджун послушался, рыкнув в ответ что-то своем. Ворчание вырывалось из его груди с каждым движением Юнхо, который всаживал ему два пальца, жестко и быстро, вжимая в пол. Потом смазал остатками масла член и медленно принялся вводить в Джеджуна. Тот вдруг дернулся вверх, и Юнхо пришлось прекратить движения. Несколько секунд они лежали, замерев, а потом Юнхо обхватил Джеджуна за бедро одной рукой, и вошел в него до конца, закрывая глаза от наплыва ощущений.

Со временем Джеджун нетерпеливо дернулся, раз, другой, не столько подстраиваясь под Юнхо, сколько задавая ритм сам, и Юнхо, не в состоянии поддерживать тело на весу, опустил лоб на затылок Джеджуна, двигаясь вместе с ним. Почти не задумываясь, он прихватил зубами участок кожи у того под ухом, - Джеджун высоко застонал, - и прикусил, чувствуя, что теперь Джеджун полностью принадлежит ему.

***

На венчание Юнхо должен был везти невесту морского бога к заливу, на небольшой островок в нескольких сотнях ладоней от берега. Отец выдал ему лодку и шест, чтобы управлять ей, жертвенный нож и свечи. Пока Юнхо подготавливал Джеджуна, в городе занимались другими вещами - готовились к празднованию.

Джеджун спал. Юнхо смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом наклонился и потрепал за плечо. Почти сразу его схватили за руку - по утрам Джеджун был не в самом хорошем настроении, - и Юнхо сказал:

\- Празднование сегодня.

Он не был уверен, что делает, пока они не подъехали к лодке. Та покачивалась на волнах, и Джеджун, привязанный к ней толстым канатом, выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Против воли Юнхо рассмеялся, а потом сел на свое место и взялся за шест.

Остальные давно ушли, забрав лошадей. Юнхо и Джеджун были наедине с морем и друг другом.

Прямой взгляд Джеджуна тревожил Юнхо несколько десятков ладоней. Он замедлил движение и они остановились, недалеко и от берега, и от островка. Юнхо посмотрел на чистое, жаркое небо. На Джеджуна.

Закрыл глаза.

Потом наклонился и взял нож, и Джеджун напрягся, застывая все больше по мере того, как Юнхо подносил нож ближе.

Когда Юнхо перерезал канат, связывающий его руки и ноги, Джеджун обмяк.

\- Ну давай, - нетерпеливо, почти испуганно сказал Юнхо. - Иди, давай!

Джеджун посмотрел на него, потом на островок, а потом ласточкой нырнул в воду и длинными гребками поплыл к берегу. Юнхо смотрел ему вслед, сжимая нож в руке и думая, что в этом году они выдержат засуху - новые каналы собирались достроить через полгода.

Когда он, наконец, взялся за шест, собираясь плыть назад, в небе раздался первый гром.


End file.
